Baile de primavera
by Phoenix Michelle
Summary: Un encantamiento mostrara el secretomas profundo del corazon de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy ¿sera lo suficientemente fuerte para unirlos?


BAILE DE PRIMAVERA

Habían pasado ya tres años después de la guerra mágica, cuando a la Directora Minerva McGonagall se le ocurrió la idea de reunir a la generación del trio dorado, aun se podía sentir la pena y la tristeza rondar por el castillo ya resplandeciente y ordenado después de la tragedia y como gran promotor de la idea el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore no paraba de parlotear con su antigua subdirectora.

-Debemos quitar la tendencia de los alumnos a considerarse separados por los colores de sus casas, si algo aprendimos de esta terrible guerra es que entre más confiemos unos en otros a pesar de nuestras diferencias menos disputas y malos entendidos habrá entre la comunidad mágica – decía Dumbledore.

-¿Te parecería un encantamiento Absconditus est cordis? Solo duraría una noche y quien sabe algunos podrían encontrar al verdadero amor de su vida sonrió Mc Gonagall, claro que todos estarían advertidos y solo se inscribirán al baile aquellos que estén dispuestos a asumir el encantamiento y sus consecuencias. – Mandemos las invitaciones, asi podremos preparar todo lo necesario.

Doscientas lechuzas salieron raudas a entregar las invitaciones.

Una semana después solo habían respondido la mitad de los alumnos. Varios ya estaban casados como Harry y Ginny Potter, que se encontraban esperando a su primer hijo, también habían declinado la invitación Ronald y Lavander Weasley, él era el encargado de la expansión internacional de Sortilegios Weasley y vivían fuera de Inglaterra, Blaise y Pansy Zabini, ambos herederos de fortunas mágicas que se daban la buena vida, y así la lista seguía y seguía.

Y así llego el día del Baile de Primavera, el castillo se encontraba decorado con motivos florales huevos de colores escondidos que contenían pequeños regalos dentro ya que era la celebración de la renovación y el renacimiento en las tradiciones antiguas era conocida como Ostara o Eostre así como hermosos conejos mágicos que corrían por todas partes entregando flores, copas de vino o pequeños postres.

En cuanto llegaban la Directora Mc Gonagall los recibía cordialmente y les entregaba la información necesaria para que el encantamiento entrara en funcionamiento.

El encantamiento Absconditis est cordis (secreto del corazón) funcionaba de manera que en cuanto la pareja más adecuada se presentara un hilo mágico plateado uniría sus dedos y sería cuestión de voluntad propia acercarse a platicar con la persona correspondiente.

Los alumnos iban llegando poco a poco a la celebración, de los primeros en llegar con puntualidad de realeza inglesa fueron los alumnos de Slytherin.

-Las costumbres son siempre difíciles de romper- comentaba sobriamente Theodore Nott a Draco Malfoy. Ambos eran increíblemente atractivos y ambos tenían el porte elegante propio de su casa.

Draco iba enfundado en un traje azul noche, con una corbata plateada y su porte altivo no había cambiado ni un apice, de casi 1.90 de estatura su cuerpo modelado por el deporte que recordaba a una estatua de alabastro por el color de su piel, y sus ojos del color de la plata pura hacían que su presencia fuera imponente. Theodore Nott iba de negro sobre negro, con su camisa de seda negra y su corbata negra, tenía el aire romántico de un poeta del romanticismo, su suave cabello castaño, su piel blanca y sus ojos violetas erran arrebatadores.

-¿No te preocupa con quien puedas quedar emparejado Theo?- pregunto Draco.

-En absoluto- contesto Nott. Investigue sobre el encantamiento y este toma en cuenta absolutamente todo de tu personalidad, tu educación, tu cultura tus deseos y tus atracciones tanto conscientes como inconscientes, y saca a la superficie el deseo más desesperado de tu corazón, quieras asumirlo o no, pero lo mejor de todo querido amigo es que solo dura hoy y no violenta en absoluto tus elecciones y si de verdad te repele la persona solo puedes desaparecerte ¿no crees Draco? No creo que tenga nada que perder y tal vez si un mucho que ganar y además pienso que si no se arriesga no se gana. Con ese impecable razonamiento de Theo, Draco se prometió a si mismo darse una oportunidad real, estaba harto de tantas aventuras sin sentido ni significado pues cada vez se frustraba más al tratar de encontrar una pareja de verdad que estuviera a su altura en todos los niveles, física emocional e intelectual.

En ese instante entraba en el salón Luna Lovegood, se veía realmente hermosa en un vestido violeta que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules y su rubio cabello su mirada seguía siendo de una inocencia intocada y soñadora, un hilo de plata serpenteo en su dedo y ante el asombro de ambos Slytherins se conectó con el dedo de Theodore.

Satisfecho con su buena suerte, Theo se despidió de su amigo y le comento serio, espero que de verdad te encuentres con la persona adecuada para ti Draco, permíteme acercarme a esa belleza rubia.

Con una cabezada y una media sonrisa el rubio se despidió de su amigo.

Poco a poco las parejas se iban formando conforme entraban y todos parecían satisfechos con la elección de sus parejas. Draco no había tenido suerte y empezaba a frustrarse y había dejado de ver ansioso a la puerta, cuando al verse las manos un hilo plateado serpenteo en su dedo y al levantar la vista su incredulidad lo dejo mudo, al pie de la escalera y unida por el bendito hilo se encontraba unido a la Princesa de Gryffindor Hermione Granger impactantemente hermosa en un vestido plateado corte imperio con pedrería iridiscente que modelaba su hermoso busto, la tela era fluida lo que le daba un movimiento etéreo y mágico, su cabello se encontraba perfectamente acomodado en ondas suaves y pulidas. Su figura había dejado atrás a la niña y había revelado a la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido. Sus ojos color miel brillaban resplandecientes buscando a su potencial pareja y al ver al Principe de Slytherin Draco Malfoy del otro extremo del hilo, e impactada por su arrollador atractivo cerro un momento los ojos lo que el rubio tomo como una negativa y estaba a punto de irse cuando la castaña abrió decidida los ojos y con paso suave se aproximó a él.

-Buenas noches Malfoy-, saludo la ojos de miel y el enloquecedor perfume de jazmín de la chica se coló por sus fosas nasales con la potencia de un vendaval. -Sé que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo y si quieres irte no lo impediré y Draco no pudiendo negarse más a si mismo después de tantos años de torturar a su corazón con su estúpido orgullo que hasta ese instante no había traído nada bueno a su vida lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar entre sus brazos a Hermione y besarla de manera absolutamente anhelante y posesiva. Y la castaña rendida separo sus labios y lo dejo entrar. Ese enloquecedor beso quedo temblando entre ambos cuando al fin tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

Granger, dijo Draco aun mareado con la potencia de su deseo, -por favor no digas nada, no me iré ni dejare que te vayas, solo necesito aclararte muchas cosas y si me haces el honor de escucharme y explicarte todo lo que tengo dentro me considerare un hombre muy afortunado-.

Con una sonrisa trémula Hermione asintió. Y tomo el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía y camino sin miedo a su lado.

Sus pasos los encaminaron a la torre de astronomía y ya ahí le lanzo una mirada interrogante a Hermione, -te preguntaras que es lo que voy a contarte- y solo te pido que me escuches sin hacer preguntas, al final podrás hacer las que quieras lo prometo. La castaña solo murmuro un suave -está bien-.

Draco nervioso comenzó con su explicación. – Después de esta maldita guerra y sus terribles consecuencias, solo las personas estúpidas no maduran y se quedan atrás, atrapadas en sueños utópicos de gloria y poder, eres la prueba viviente de que la magia puede manifestarse en cualquier ser, y su tu eres solo el control de prueba… los sangre pura estaremos extintos en una sola generación.

Mi lamentable educación por parte de mi padre me hizo soberbio y a la vez estúpido, sus prejuicios moldearon mi infancia y después en mi arrogancia me fue difícil librarme de ellos. Eran como mi zona de seguridad no sé si me explico, Hermione solo dio una cabezadita. Y me fui a desquitar con la única persona que estaba enfrente. Tu. Y así error tras error lo único que hacía era alejarte de mí, aceptar ser un estúpido mortífago por terror más que nada, tratar de asesinar a Dumbledore es algo que aún me atormenta y no sé si podre perdonarme algún día porque a pesar de todo… Siempre supe que estaba enamorado de ti, de tu inteligencia, de tu valor, de tu bondad y tu lealtad hacia lo que amas, que parece ser básicamente todo el mundo excepto yo… y en ese instante los ojos de la castaña brillaron como soles y acercándose muy suavemente a los labios del rubio y murmuro con su aliento pegado al del joven –siempre lo supe- y mirando a los ojos del atónito rubio lo beso.

Con una voz terriblemente sensual la Griffindor le susurró al oído, sácame de aquí, vamos a un lugar privado para poder atosigarte a preguntas y si no respondes… te besare.

Salieron del castillo y Draco tomo en sus brazos a la castaña y los desapareció fueron a parar al departamento de Draco en el Londres mágico, los besos subían de nivel a cada momento y se hacían más y más desesperados y profundos, y lentamente Hermione comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Draco y este buscaba ciego de deseo la cremallera del vestido, la castaña sonrió risueña, -es de una sola pieza y no tiene cremallera- con un sensual movimiento el joven se levantó y tomo los bajos del vestido y con las dos manos fue arremangándolo poco a poco hacia arriba sin quitar ni un segundo las manos de todo el cuerpo de la mujer de sus desvelos cuando la despojo del vestido la sensual lencería de suave encaje plateado dejo la cordura del ojos de plata a nivel cero.

Eres tan hermosa… dijo con voz profunda por el deseo.

Ella juguetona empezó a despojarlo de su ropa más torpemente, detalle que no paso por alto el slytherin, y suavemente le pregunto – ¿eres virgen Hermione?- Un color rosado se extendió por los pómulos de la castaña y sosteniendo la mirada del rubio contesto Si, no había encontrado a la persona correcta… hasta hoy.

Draco recostó con ternura y una imposible pasión a la mujer que sabía estaba destinada a ser el centro y eje de su universo personal para siempre, su confidente, su amiga, su musa y su amante, su pareja y su igual.

Llenándola de besos sedientos la despojo de su ropa íntima y quedaron completamente desnudos, su erección crecía a cada momento y con todo el cuidado del mundo y mirándola profundamente a los ojos le dijo: si me permites hacer esto mi pequeña leona, jamás te podrás librar de mí, ¿estas absolutamente segura? Y la castaña plenamente consciente de su respuesta murmuro llena de amor y placer desbordante… Si.

El pene del rubio entro suavemente en ella y al llegar a la barrera empujo un poco mas y la traspaso y ella al sentirlo movió su cadera para hacerlo sentir más cercano, soltó un breve gemido de dolor y después de ese instante solo quedo el ingente deseo.

Draco comenzó a bombear cada vez más fuerte y más profundo hasta que ambos de desplomaron en un intenso orgasmo. Perdieron la medida del tiempo y el amor y el deseo reinaron sobre ellos.

Ya temporalmente saciados, la castaña se encontraba acurrucada entre los brazos del ojos de plata y le pregunto a la castaña, dijiste que lo sabias ¿Cómo lo sabias? Y la castaña desafiante lo miro con adoración y le dijo -mi madre decía que si un niño te molestaba mucho no se por qué mecanismo de defensa mental, era porque le gustabas y tu adorable y hermoso hurón albino, siempre me molestaste.


End file.
